When the Dead Come Knocking
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: AU: Mysteriously and unexpectedly waking up in a world that is not her own, she starts a new journey to save her planet while healing from the scars of her past as she fights for not only her people's survival, but also to forgive herself.
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes shot open with a sharp gasp as she shot up in a sitting position on the alley ground.

She clutched her head with her right hand as she closed her eyes in pain from the headache that was forming as she tried to remember the last thing she remembered before blacking out.

The last thing she remembered was the prison falling apart and being destroyed as she searched for her Father, brother and baby sister only to find an empty, blood covered car seat that once contained the infant. The next thing she knew was that she was engulfed in a white light before darkness claimed her.

She gripped the front of her shirt where her heart should be and clenched tightly as she remember her little sister. 'I failed her...I failed her.' Her mind repeated like a mantra.

Once she calmed down, she looked around her surroundings to check if there were any 'walkers' around, but saw that she was in an alley of sorts and she heard strange vehicle sounds at the entrance of the alley.

Her right hand knuckles cracked a bit as she gripped her katana at her left underneath her cloak as she got up, using the wall for support as she stumbled towards the entrance to see where that light brought her to.

The closer she got to the entrance, the faster her heartbeat went as she tightened her grip on her sword.

When she finally stepped outside the alley, the sight that greeted her made her heart stop. Because in front of her, was a world she has never seen or been to before. It was a city with flying cars and humans and aliens of all kinds walking down the street, some glancing at her cloaked form before going back to their business.

'This can't be real.' She thought as unsheathes her katana just a bit under her cloak and sliced her thumb on it, making her feel a slight ounce of pain before it passed and she sheathed her katana again.

'Great, it's not a dream.' She thought as she removed her fingerless glove cover right hand from her cloak so that her bloodied thumb could be almost visible but not noticeable.

She turned her head from side to side, contemplating which way she should go. Giving up on decision making, she reached into her skin tight jean pocket and brought out a German penny that was passed down from her Father's grandfather when he was in the war. She turn the coin in her fingers, 'Heads: right, tails: left.' She closed her eyes, 'Guide me, Great-Grandfather' and flipped the coin with a _'ting'_ sound as it flipped in the air and landed in the palm of her awaiting hand that closed around it. She opened her eyes, looked down at her enclosed hand, then opened her hand to reveal what side the coin landed on. It was 'heads.'

She placed the coin back into her pocket and patted it to make sure that it was there, then went in the direction her coin landed on.

* * *

Jedi Master Yoda opened his eyes from meditation and got off his seat to summon the Jedi Council.

He sat with the other Jedi who were awaiting his orders. Finally, Yoda spoke, "Over, the war is, peaceful this galaxy has become. However, in another galaxy, on another planet, another battle wages. Where this planet is, I know not." He said solemnly.

Mace Windup leaned forward in his seat, "What do you mean another galaxy?" he asked the question the other Jedi Masters were wondering.

Yoda looked at his former student and answered, "Where this galaxy is, I know not." He repeated then said, "From that galaxy, she has arrived. In this city, she is. A Jedi, she may become. Under our guidance, she will be." He looked a little hopeful.

Obi-wan question the Master, "How do you know if she is from that galaxy, better yet, how did she come here?" he finds it hard to believe that another galaxy exists.

Yoda answered, "Brought here by the force, she was. A survivor, she is. Tormented, her spirit is in." He closed his eyes in sadness as he described her.

Mace leaned back in his chair and commented, "Finding her will be difficult in this city. If she's force sensitive, then why haven't we been able to collect her?"

"From another galaxy, she is. Unable to reach her, we were." Yoda answered, then closed his eyes to meditate for a minute to pinpoint her location then opened them saying, "Wandering the lower levels, she is." He stared at Anakin and Obi-wan directly, "Track her down, Anakin, Obi-Wan and padawan Tano will."

Anakin and Obi-wan nodded in consent, "We leave immediately?" Anakin asked.

Yoda nodded, "Find her, you must. Help her, we will."

* * *

Our mysterious earthling has made two rights, one left and snuck on a train of sorts. As she made her way down an alley way, an ugly thug stopped her, "Where do you think you're going, missy." He gruffly questioned as he pointed a dagger at her, blocking her path.

She stared at the dagger with indifference and answered, "Five minutes ago, no where... right now, around you." Her fearless voice seemed to irritate him as he held the dagger closer to her throat.

He quietly growled at her, "You might wanna be polite to a man holding a knife at your throat. So give me your money, and you get hurt." He threatened, pressing the knife closer to her throat.

She sighed as though he was no more than a child and said, "I have nothing of value to you, much less money."

The ugly man stepped closer and smirked evilly as he pressed the flat of the blade at the side of her face, "Maybe you can pay me in... something else." He said lustfully. Cue vomit fountain.

She was disgusted at this alien piece of shit, but she wanted to get his hopes up and scare him. So she discreetly moved her right hand to her katana and said in fake seduction, looking up at him in fake interest and said in a low voice, "Maybe I can. Do you wish to know what's poking underneath the cloak?" she gripped her katana, getting ready to for a fight.

Ugly man chuckled and closed the space between them 'til his chest was lightly touching the front of her cloak as he put his dagger away and used his right hand to lift the curtain of her cloak, revealing a longer sword. He reacted too late when she snapped her head forward, head-butting him in his nose, making him stumble back a little while clutching his bleeding nose, fumbling for his dagger. She fully unsheathes her katana as he raised his knife up, but a right swing toward his dagger knocked it out of his hand and onto the ground. She ran toward him, jumped about five feet in the air and landed a kick in his chest, causing him drop his money that was on his person onto the ground as he landed on his back. When she landed on her feet, she laid her right foot on his shoulder and without looking, held her katana above pointing in between his legs.

He shuddered and looked up fearfully at the woman he tried to mug. She gently pressed the pointed tip against his area as a warning for him not to move as she leaned closer to him, "I don't know if you were thinking with your balls or your brain. I could stab one of them, but I'm not in the mood for having to draw blood anymore so I'm letting you off with a warning. Do something like this again to another girl, I _will_ gut you from balls," she lightly dragged the tip up his crotch, across his stomach and chest and pointed it under his chin, "to brain. Are we clear?" he nodded fearfully and she lifted her foot from his shoulder. He scrambled to his feet and ran out to the other end of the alley behind her.

She looked at where she came in seeing that he was gone, she then looked down at the stuff he dropped and said , "Hey moron, you forgot your cash." She picked up the forgotten cash and stuffed them in pouch that is strapped to her lower back.

She continued on her way towards the other side of the alley and realized that she's hungry. She looked around and noticed a club at her left and flipped a coin to see if she should go, heads said she should. She stepped into the club to see humans and aliens having fun and enjoying themselves. She walked up to the bar to see if she could gate a drink.

She sat down and leaned her arm against the counter top and stared at nothing until the bartender walked up to her, "What can I get for you?"

She looked up at the bartender that had two tails coming out of his head and emotionlessly said, "Anything that can help me forget about my life for at least two hours or more." She placed the money on the table, not really caring how much she got out.

The bartender gathered the money and said, "Coming right up." And went to prepare her 'order'. When he came back, he noticed how young she looks and commented, "You seem awfully young." She took a sip of her drink and felt the burn go down her throat before saying, "Yet I feel old."

The bartender looked at the dead look in her eyes as she stared at her glass, "Care to share, I got nothing better to do."

She looked up at his friendly smile, against her better judgment, she sufficed but did not truly reveal, "Let's just say I've been fighting for survival in a war that has claimed the lives of many."

The bartender looked surprised and said something she didn't understand, "So you fought in the war that just ended, which side did you fight for?"

She answered cryptically and solemnly, "I wasn't on any side, I merely fought for survival, and I would like to forget the death of my infant sister." She gripped her drink tightly to the point where it looked like it would crack.

The bartender looked at her sadly and prepared another glass, "This one is on the house and will help you forget the last three days for ten hours." He place the drink in front of her first drink. "Just don't ask what's in it." He added before walking away to serve other people.

She quietly said, "Thank you." Before she finished her first drink and moved it aside to wrap her fingers around the second one.

She looked around the club and saw a strange robot game playing live on the screen, it looked similar to football. She moved her eyes around to see other people, both alien and human socializing with one another and enjoying life. She looked on with envy when she saw them having fun.

She imagined the life she wished she had back, having a job she liked working in, going to karaoke bars and drinking then coming home to suffer a hangover.

She looked back down at her drink and stared at her reflection and she let a tear roll down her cheek and into her glass.

She was about to lift the drink to her lips, but something nudged her back. She slowly turned her head to see the same ugly alien, but this time, accompanied by his friends.

Apparently the thing that is poking her lower back was his blaster gun that was held in his right hand. Not being one to show fear, she calmly said, "Can I help you?"

He responded by moving the blaster to her front, aiming at her heart. "I have a delivery to make, and my boss is going to pay me handsomely for bringing you to him alive. So save me the trouble by showing me both your hands so that I can bring you to my clients." He said threateningly as he showed her the handcuffs.

She chuckled at this moron, "You have no idea how much I wish I could show you _both_ of my hands." Then with speed and flexibility that rivals a feline, threw left leg straight up, knocking the blaster in the air, surprising the attacker for a split second so that she could grab the front his shirt and lurch his head towards hers and head-butted him the nose the second time that day then used her right leg to kick him down south, sending him crumpling to the ground.

The second one charged at her with a knife, but she reflexively spun her body out of her stool, making the second guy run into the bar's counter, stumbling to the floor and trying to get up, but she karate chopped the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

The final one charged to land a punch on her as she turned to down her second drink really fast before flinging the glass like a Frisbee at the final guy's head, knocking him out as well, funny thing though was that it ricocheted off his head and into the air and she caught it as it soared towards her and settled it on the counter.

The first guy took the second one's knife and launched himself at her, but the gun that was kicked into the air landed in her awaiting hand which she pointed it at him. He stopped in his tracks, halting all movements before everyone in the club who was watching the skeptical. He raised his hands in the air in surrender as he backed up. She sighed in frustration, "That is a very dangerous weapon sir. Place the knife on the counter." He did as he was told so that he would not be killed. "Good, now apologize to everyone here." She ordered. The ugly alien turned to everyone looking at them and said, "I'm sorry." He turned back to her. She then said, "Now go home." He sidestepped over to where he came in still eyeing the blaster pouting at him. When the doors slid open he shot of the club like his ass was on fire.

Satisfied and sure that he would not come back, she lowered the blaster and turned to the bartender who stared at her with shock. She sighed shaking her head in annoyance as she placed the blaster on the counter in front of him and fished out more money and placed them on the table, "For your troubles." The bartender nodded nervously before she walked out of the club, stepping over the unconscious bodies towards the exit.

Unknown to her, three certain Jedi witnessed the entire scene, and decided to follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was night time, Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka have been searching for this mysterious Jedi for five hours and they _still_ haven't found her.

"You know, I keep forgetting how big Coruscant is when you're searching for one person. I mean seriously, what is she supposed to look like?" Ahsoka exclaimed as they stopped by a club to get something to eat before they continue their search.

Anakin looked at his padawan, "It's all about patience, Snips. Remember this wasn't supposed to be easy." He said as they sat down at a table booth. "Although I have to agree, we're not sure if this Jedi is human or not. Not only that, but she could hide anywhere on this planet, or might not be on this planet anymore." Anakin sighed dejectedly.

Ahsoka wrinkled her forehead, "So in other words, we're not gonna find her."

Anakin said, "Don't be like that."

Ahsoka didn't listen as she laid her head on the table with a groan, "Could they have given us a worse mission?"

Obi-wan decided to interject, "We can't rush these things, remember, finding a person takes time."

Ahsoka looked up at Obi-wan and gave him the lazy eye look before picking her head up and resting it on her hand as she looked around the club at the socializing aliens and humans.

Things truly have become peaceful since the war ended and everything can go back to normal for everyone.

Ahsoka then saw a human girl walk into the club, her dark cloak covering her entire figure, all except her right arm that moved freely at her side as she made her way to the bar to get a drink. She couldn't help sensing something in that girl as she talked to the bartender who gave her a drink.

Ahsoka didn't take her eyes off the girl as she addressed her masters, "Masters, do you sense something strange about that girl?" Obi-wan and Anakin followed her gaze to the human girl who was given another glass to drink as she stared at her glass with a dead look in her eyes almost as if she's trying not to cry. She looked around the room, her eyes casting over the trio for a split second.

Obi-wan said, "I sense sorrow and envy coming from that girl and... it feels as though she is suppressing something, I just don't know what." He observed as the girl turned back to her drink and was about to take a drink when three Weequays snuck up on her with a blaster pointed at her back.

Anakin started to stand up, but his former master stopped him, "Wait, if this one's who we are looking for, then we have to see how she handles them."

Ahsoka looked at Obi-wan in disbelief, "Won't she get hurt on her own? If that's really her then shouldn't we help her?" she asked, obviously worried about this girl's safety.

Obi-wan explained, "If we can sense her force sensitivity at a high frequency while she can take them on alone and if she wins, then she is the one we are looking for." He finished looking back at the girl who looked like she was mentally preparing for a fight.

Ahsoka decided to challenge her master, "Twenty credits says that she's gonna knock at least two of them out." She said turning to Anakin with a challenging grin.

Anakin returned the grin, "I'll take that bet, twenty credits for when she chases all of them out." He said getting excited to get paid.

Ahsoka put her hand out for him to shake, which he took as she said, "You're on."

Obi-wan shook his head at them amusedly as the girl chuckled then kicked her foot up and the fight began and ended in two minutes. (If you read the last chapter, then you know how the fight went down.)

All three were thoroughly impressed with how calm she was in her fight and how she handled the situation.

Ahsoka recovered and said, "Pay up Skyguy, I win." She smirked at his pout when she mentioned the bet she won.

Obi-wan turned to the two and scolded, "Anakin will pay you later, but right now, we have to make sure that she is alright and bring her to the temple." He said as he got up from the table with the others following him out the door and looked around to see where she went. Ahsoka spotted her cloaked form in the crowd at the left and said, "There she is." She pointed at the girl before they quicken their pace to a speed where they won't attract attention and make it obvious to the girl that she was being followed.

Ahsoka then remembered, "You know what I just realized, we haven't eaten anything at the club." Obi-wan and Anakin replied with a groan realizing the mistake they made.

The girl walked for a good few blocks before her vision started to blur at the edges, an all too familiar warning that told her of what's coming. Stumbling and swaying, she bumped into a couple of passerbys before her legs gave out underneath her and she doubled over in a coughing fit. Slapping a hand to her mouth, she spewed blood into her hand, ignoring the gasps and surprise that came from around her as blood leaked between her fingers and onto the pavement.

Once her coughing subsided, she pulled her hand away to inspect how much blood has left her body this time. Her breathing ragged as someone came down beside her, but she paid them no attention as she stared at her blood covered hand with unfocused eyes that started to blur once more.

Voices echoed around her, she couldn't understand what any of them were saying as her world started to sway once again before she felt her body collapse. Someone caught her, but she couldn't keep her eyes open for much longer as her world faded to black.

* * *

_**Hope liked it, leave me a review if you enjoyed this rewrite.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Levi...Levi..." a male voice was calling her, trying to coax her from her unconsciousness._

_Levi lifted her eyelids with much effort, as though they were being weighed down by bricks. Once her eyes regained their focus, she realized that her entire body was in a massive amount of pain. _

_Suppressing a groan, she turned her head to the left to see her Father sitting beside her on the bottom bunk. "Dad." her voice rasped as her blue eyes stared into his identical sorrow filled ones._

"_Levi." he said, his eyes filled with unshed tears as he looked down at his eldest daughter and second in command._

"_Where are they?" she asked, her voice cracking from her lack of using her vocal chords._

"_Everyone is fine, Levi. They're alright." Her Father answered, before looking down, guilt written on his face, "I'm sorry." he said, his voice rough and filled with shame._

"_What?" Levi asked, confused at her Father's behavior as she tried to lift her left hand to him, but couldn't...at all. She tried to wiggle her left fingers, but they felt numb, leaving her even more confused._

_With an effort, she lifted her head to look down at her left arm, only to have all breath leave her body when she realized that her entire left arm has disappeared from her shoulder, leaving only a bloody bandaged stump._

_Her head fell back against the pillow behind her with a sigh of disbelief as everything came rushing back to her; she got bit on the arm, and thus becoming infected. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was her Father standing over her with her sword in his hand while everyone else held her down. "Forgive me." was all he said before the blade came down on her and took away her infected arm._

Blue eyes snapped open from unconsciousness, her mind still reeling from that memory before she realized where she was. She was in what looked like an operating room, it was clean and pristine from what she could see from her bed.

The change in environment put her on edge since she didn't know how she got here, or who brought her here. With that thought in her head, she let her instincts take over as she shot up in bed, her heart monitor beeping rapidly, making her rip off the wire stuck to her chest as she threw her legs over the side.

However, when she left the bed, her legs were too weak to walk, and thus, sent her face first to the ground with her single arm cushioning her fall. Dark hair fell in front of her face as she tried to move her shaky body to stand up, but all she could do was move on her knees with her right arm supporting her weight.

The door sliding open made her shoot her head to left to see an older man with a beard and light colored robes walk in. Her instincts made her crawl backwards underneath the bed and watched his movements carefully.

Obi-wan stared at this girl in bewilderment as she watched him from under the hospital bed she just woke up in. She was dressed in a hospital gown with her hair loose and falling around her shoulders, some of it falling into her panic filled eyes. With her obvious stump newly bandaged on her left shoulder where her arm used to be, she looked like a wounded animal, waiting for something to attack.

Obi-wan held his hands up to show that he means no harm, "Easy, no one's gonna hurt you." he said this, in a way that would tame a skittish animal.

She didn't respond, refusing to trust this stranger as her eyes darted around the room, trying to find anything that could be used as a weapon.

"Do you have a name?" Obi-wan asked, drawing her attention back to him as she kept her guard up.

"Levera Grimes. My Father called me Levi." She answered, before she started coughing, just now realizing how dry her throat is at that moment, her chest flaring up with pain as she slapped a hand to her mouth in case any blood wanted to spill out.

Obi-wan reacted by swiftly coming to her side and carefully ushering her out from under the bed before sitting her down on said bed. "Get a medical droid in here." Obi-wan said into his communicator as Levi's coughing started to subside.

Obi-wan rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her breathing as she took in raspy breaths. Pulling her hand away from her face, she saw specs of blood in the palm of her hand. The older man took a hold of her hand to inspect how much blood she lost this time, "Not as bad as last time. I'll take that as a good sign." he commented, releasing her hand as the doors slid open for a medical droid to enter.

As the medical droid set to work on checking her vitals and her stump, she looked at the Jedi Master with suspicion, "Why am I here?" she questioned, an almost permanent frown set in place as she gripped the edge of the bed she was sitting on.

"We saw you collapse in the middle of the sidewalk. You created quite the spectacle when you started coughing up blood. Ruined my robes carrying you." Obi-wan commented with a light hearted chuckle.

"Next time don't help me. How long until I'm discharged?" Levi said, trying to wrap her head around the situation she was in.

Obi-wan began to explain, "Actually, young one, we brought you here because we were looking for you." he said, trying to remain cordial as Levi's stoic expression remained in place.

"'We?'"

"Me, Anakin and Ahsoka, you'll meet them later." Obi-wan answered, watching as Levi tensed her muscles, as though she was getting ready for an attack.

"I could care less about that, _why_ were you looking for me?" She questioned, not letting her guard down as she kept her eyes on Obi-wan, trying to gage his intentions.

"We were looking for you because you are a force sensitive child. We took a midichlorian count from your blood and it shows you have the potential to becoming a Jedi." Obi-wan summarized, explaining their reason for finding her in the first place.

Levi's expression didn't change, "This is my 'what the hell are you talking about' look."

Obi-wan almost didn't know how to respond to that sentence before he explained further, "Grand Master Yoda sensed you on this planet, he felt you were strong with the force...and he also knows that you're from another galaxy...one where your planet is in danger." he said, watching as Levi's face showed confusion then shock.

"How did he know that?" Levi asked, regaining her composure as she sensed another person approaching, making her turn her head to see a small green old man with bat ears and a cane walk in.

He stopped when he entered the room, "Recovered, you have." he said, staring at the young girl whose eye twitched when she saw him.

"Somewhat." she responded before asking, "What do you want from me?"

"To help you, we do. Train you in the ways of the Jedi, we must." Yoda said, sensing a great deal of apprehension from the girl.

"You got the wrong girl, I'm not Jedi material." Levi denied, refusing to believe she's some Jedi or whatever they're talking about.

Yoda hummed, "In denial, you are. Different you've always been from others, but never acknowledged it, did you?" he said, limping to stand beside Obi-wan.

Levi scoffed quietly, having had this conversation growing up, "Oh, I know I was different, but I'm not special, let alone a Jedi. So you're wasting your time. I'd like to have my stuff back, if you would be so kind." she said, not wanting to listen to this nonsense any longer.

Obi-wan asked, "Have you ever seen things happen before they do; ever reacted earlier than any regular person ever could?" his question was met with silence as Levi's mind wandered to the moments where she saw things happen moments before they struck.

Obi-wan continued, "Do you tend to sense others around you, and pinpoint their location?" she remained silent, knowing that they got her there.

"Why are you asking me those questions?" Levi instead asked, not trusting herself to answer said questions.

"Because you know we're right about you." Obi-wan said, confident that she realizes her standing.

Levi sighed, shaking her head, "I no longer have that anymore. I may have had it when I was child, but it's no longer with me. I'm sorry." she said regretfully, her eyes becoming downcast as she remembered how her so-called abilities failed her.

"Left you, it has not. Out of practice, you definitely are." Yoda said, observing Levi as she lifted her head up to look at them both, surprising them when a single tear streamed down her cheek. They felt sadness and grief coming off her, yet her face remained expressionless...completely void of emotion as she stared at the two Jedi.

"Answer me this, how did you know I'm not from here?" Levi asked, not acknowledging the tear on her face.

"Works in mysterious ways, the Force does. Brought you here, the Force did." Yoda answered, Levi didn't look satisfied with his answer, but knew that it had to suffice for now.

"I don't know _what_ the Force is, or why it brought me here. All I know, is that I woke up in an alley with no memory on how I got here." Levi said, staring directly at them, her last memory of anguish, loss and death still fresh in her head before that alley.

Obi-wan explained what the Force is, "Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together." he said, Levi nodded in understanding, absorbing this new piece of information.

Obi-wan then asked, "Can you tell us what planet you came from?"

Levi locked eyes with the Jedi, distrust clear in her eyes, "Why?"

"So that we can help you." Obi-wan said, making Levi let out a snort of indignation, "'Help me,' right. There's no use helping me...or my planet for that matter. There's nothing left to save...just a barren wasteland filled with death, fear and cruelty...nothing." she said, her eyes becoming downcast as grief, anger and loss became too much for her to show.

"Not completely. You're still alive, and the Force brought you here for a reason. Maybe it's to help your people." Obi-wan said, sensing that she's hiding something...something very crucial to them.

Her right hand lifted to her stump, stroking the bandages that keep it in check, "There's nothing left to save." she said again, remembering her people, "And the people down there aren't...friendly. Some of them are hardly people...while the rest are...not human anymore." she said, having encountered numerous hostiles who were worse than the dead.

"Care to elaborate?" Obi-wan asked, feeling like there's a deeper meaning behind her words.

Levi paused as she absentmindedly stroked her stump, "Let's just say...my world is dead." she said, still not looking up, but could feel their eyes on her, "There was a sickness that spread across the world...it infected everyone. The moment we die, we become something...inhuman." she paused again, taking a deep breath, "I don't know how to explain it, all I can tell you is that when our heart stops, we rise up again as something else...we attack the living. We don't recognize them, be they friend, family or foe, just the drive to satisfy an endless hunger that won't go away." she paused, her mind remembering the terrors of her desolated world, "The only way to kill us, is to destroy the brain." she said, finally looking up, her hair hiding half of her face, giving her a slightly insane look.

Obi-wan was slightly taken aback by how she looks right now, but didn't show it as he clarified, "This disease brings the dead back to life?"

"Not really. The bodies move, that's for sure, but what made the person they once were is gone now. There's no soul, no life in their rotting bodies...not anymore. They're gone. There's nothing inside them that identifies as human anymore." Levi said, describing the creatures that have taken her world, "We call them 'Walkers,' since they're the walking dead."

Obi-wan and Yoda stayed silent, digesting this terrifying knowledge that made Levi the way she is in front of them.

"How long has it been happening?" Obi-wan asked, Levi paused to ponder that question before answering, "More than two years now. Yet for us, it can feel like a hundred down there." she said before asking, "What do you get out of helping my planet...that is, _if _you can help it."

Yoda answered, "A promising Jedi, such as you. To save lives and fight for peace, the way of the Jedi is." he paused before offering, "Join us, if you will. Become a Jedi, a protector, save your planet we must."

Levi stayed silent, contemplating whether or not she could trust these people. Having lived in her world filled with brutality has left its ever lasting scar that prevented her from giving her trust to random strangers, even those that seemed harmless. Yet somehow, her gut was telling her to give these guys a shot, and let them help her save what's left of her people.

With a sigh of resignation, "I can't believe I'm doing this. I'll join you. However, the moment one of my people die on any other planet, history will repeat itself, and everyone will suffer the same fate. You must take precaution very seriously if you really want to help me, because it takes a single bite to take everyone down and destroy all that's been built." she said, warning them of the consequences if things don't go according to plan.

Obi-wan nodded in understanding, "Very well. The name of your planet then?"

"Earth, probably much further away from here. I take it you haven't been there before." Levi said, having already guessed that she was nowhere near where her planet is located.

Obi-wan shook his head, "Never heard of it before. I'm not sure it's in our data or holomaps. If it is far, then we can start training you on the journey."

Levi nodded in understanding before asking, "I know I'm sounding pessimistic, but how are you gonna train me? You look like you have your shit together, that much I can see. But in case you haven't noticed, I'm a little… 'short handed' right now." she said, turning to her stump in disbelief, feeling stupid for how she phrased it.

Obi-wan fought the smile that wanted to come onto his face at her joke, "What if we gave you a cybernetic arm?" he said, composing himself.

"It depends. What do you got?" she asked, looking at him in interest.

* * *

_**This one was harder to write than I thought, but I hope that this**_ **_made you happy. Leave me a review, fave or follow if you look forward to reading more._**

**_Until then, thanks for reading._**


End file.
